


Home

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: Comment Fic Fills [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Post-Film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Avengers movieverse, Loki/any, making out and making up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> For the TFLN "kissing." Also filled [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/370077.html?view=64248989#t64248989).

Asgard rejoices at Odinson's return. Thor recalls a flurry of activity, congratulations all around -- but most importantly, he remembers Loki and the Tesseract being taken from him. He'd protested, he'd demanded, but the All-Father had spoken.

That was before.

Now Thor sits in Loki's cell, at his brother's side. Loki is no threat to anyone now, bound and warded as he so remains. The cell is magicked as well; there is little that can free his brother now. But this is not about containment. No, Thor knows, this is about punishment. Loki's greatest weapon has always been his gift with words. Restrained and gagged as he is, he is robbed of his most reliable power.

Father loves Loki -- Thor knows this -- but justice must be done.

"I do not know what our father intends," Thor confesses. Unbidden, his hand drifts up to curl in Loki's disheveled hair. "He will not tell me. Perhaps even he does not know."

Loki is unresponsive. He has barely flinched since being locked up.

"Will you eat?" Thor inquires. "Or perhaps some ale?"

Still nothing. Loki's eyes stare straight ahead (into nothing, or perhaps beyond) and Thor can bear it no longer.

He tightens his grip in Loki's hair, forces his brother's face to turn. Loki's eyes regain a little clarity, gaze lowering to watch Thor's free hand ghost against the muzzle. "One word," Thor warns, fingers working his brother's voice free. "A single spell and it will never come off again."

Loki opens his mouth, but not to speak. He leans forward and Thor did not think ... he did not think they would still ...

He takes Loki's apology. He takes it roughly, pulling his brother against his armor and kissing him deeply. Loki offers his tongue and Thor takes it, imprisons it between his teeth and sucks. Loki's shackled hands struggle uselessly in his lap, his breath quickens, but he makes no sound.

Thor kisses Loki as long as he dares. When he finally pulls apart, it is reluctantly, hesitantly. "I must," he attempts, and must clear his throat. His thumb runs across Loki's bottom lip. His brother looks so pale and drawn now. He still doesn't speak a word. Thor picks up the muzzle from where it has fallen upon the bed. "You know I must."

Loki is unresisting while Thor gags him once again, but his eyes have become green steel. There is resolve there -- but for what, Thor does not know.

"I will speak to Father," he promises, rising. He shouts for the guards. "I will intercede on your behalf," he adds, looking over his shoulder.

Loki gives him a nigh-impercetible nod.


End file.
